Angel of Darnkess, a Inuyasha fanfic broken don't read
by InuGirl23
Summary: DO NOT READ THIS! I REPEAT, DO NOT READ THIS! UNABLE TO FUNCTION PROPERLY AS A STORY SO UNTIL I FIX THIS CRAP PLEASE READ OTHER INUYASHA FANFICTIONS GOOD DAY SOILDER!
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank Lemonylemons or something (I can barely remember her name) and Sassybrat. Lemony, your story was a bit confusing, and OH MY CHEESE Sassybrat for a 2009 story, that mess is amazing. Ugh, I love your fanfiction, it's the best one out there.**

It was too late. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and even Shippo were gone from her life.

But they will be remembered as traitors.

Now, Kagome walked, but not alone. The miko traveled with Kohaku, Kilala, and even Kagura. She had her own heart now, and was no longer evil. She was free. Unfortunately, none of Naraku's other reincarnations made it out alive. But that was not important now. Now, Kagome and Sota had to fine a proper place, like a cave. Tonight was the full moon, when the family would finally be able to transform into demons. It turns out they were actually a small group of all-powerful demon dogs.

Nonetheless, that didn't mean they were as strong as everybody else. They had yet to obtain their full abilities and strength.

"It's becoming nighttime, Kagome," Kilala pointed out. Kulaks was always able to talk. She just felt Sango was worthy of hearing her words. "Ahh, I wish we had a hotspring! I am just dying right now."

Kagura laughed. "As good as that sounds, we have to get you to that cave."

"Yeah, I know, demon dog power and such. Beware, secluded area, I know all this already."Kagome pedaled along on her bike. _That's something I won't need soon. A_ _bike. _Irritation pricked at her, soon followed by relief. _At least my butt won't feel like it's gonna fall right off me anymore. _Breathing a sigh of relief, she asked if Kagura wouldn't mind searching up for a-

"Cave!" Kohaku shouted. It seemed empty upon inspection, and, demon free... With the exception of Kagome, Kagura, and Kilala. "Tonight's the night." Kagome stared at the sky, leaning over the cliff-edge-part of the cave. She was thinking, her mind wandering when a idea struck her.

_Will it work? Of course it will! Most demons seem to know what they're doing even if it seems absurd. But what if I end up just making us cut ourselves, and Kohaku and whoever else volunteers died of blood loss? Ah, stop head reprimanding yourself Kagome. It's going to work. _

She was interrupted from her self-doubt with a tap from Kohaku. "Uhh, Kagome? You're just talking to yourself. Out loud. In front of everyone." Kagome flushed and sweat beaded her forehead when she realized everyone was staring at her.


	2. Chapter 2: Transforming

**I'd like to thank Lemonylemons or something (I can barely remember her name) and Sassybrat. Lemony, your story was a bit confusing, and OH MY CHEESE Sassybrat for a 2009 story, that mess is amazing. Ugh, I love your fanfiction, it's the best one out there.**

It was too late. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and even Shippo were gone from her life.

But they will be remembered as traitors.

Now, Kagome walked, but not alone. The miko traveled with Kohaku, Kilala, and even Kagura. She had her own heart now, and was no longer evil. She was free. Unfortunately, none of Naraku's other reincarnations made it out alive. But that was not important now. Now, Kagome and Sota had to fine a proper place, like a cave. Tonight was the full moon, when the family would finally be able to transform into demons. It turns out they were actually a small group of all-powerful demon dogs.

Nonetheless, that didn't mean they were as strong as everybody else. They had yet to obtain their full abilities and strength.

"It's becoming nighttime, Kagome," Kilala pointed out. Kulaks was always able to talk. She just felt Sango was worthy of hearing her words. "Ahh, I wish we had a hotspring! I am just dying right now."

Kagura laughed. "As good as that sounds, we have to get you to that cave."

"Yeah, I know, demon dog power and such. Beware, secluded area, I know all this already."Kagome pedaled along on her bike. _That's something I won't need soon. A_ _bike. _Irritation pricked at her, soon followed by relief. _At least my butt won't feel like it's gonna fall right off me anymore. _Breathing a sigh of relief, she asked if Kagura wouldn't mind searching up for a-

"Cave!" Kohaku shouted. It seemed empty upon inspection, and, demon free... With the exception of Kagome, Kagura, and Kilala. "Tonight's the night." Kagome stared at the sky, leaning over the cliff-edge-part of the cave. She was thinking, her mind wandering when a idea struck her.

_Will it work? Of course it will! Most demons seem to know what they're doing even if it seems absurd. But what if I end up just making us cut ourselves, and Kohaku and whoever else volunteers died of blood loss? Ah, stop head reprimanding yourself Kagome. It's going to work. _

She was interrupted from her self-doubt with a tap from Kohaku. "Uhh, Kagome? You're just talking to yourself. Out loud. In front of everyone." Kagome flushed and sweat beaded her forehead when she realized everyone was staring at her.


	3. Chapter 3: the Fight

"Ah, well, I was um..."

"Spit it out, wench."

Kagome's blood ran cold. "Inu... Yasha?"

"Listen, Kagome-"

The light of the full moon bathed Kagome, sending her through a painful transformation. She howled at the moon, quickly grabbing Kohaku and cutting his thumb and her thumb before mixing their blood. Kohaku began to change as well, wings sprouting from their backs, fur springing free, eyes glowing, drool dripping.

Large fangs sprouted from their gums, and large brown eyes stared at the new intruder. Kagome was beautiful, with silky black fur that held a glowing, whole Shikon jewel in her forehead. Her fangs were pure white, and there was a odd, dark brown paw with white toes. Kohaku was handsome, black like Kagome, with brown eyes and a shard shaped mark on his shoulder. He looked much like Kagome, but instead of bat wings, he had feathered wings. Kohaku had 9 tails instead of 2, and his face was striped with tan fur. His chest fur was brown, like his ears, and his fur was clearly on end. They were both as tall as Sesshomaru's knees in full dog beast mode.

Inuyasha was clearly baffled, but he wouldn't back down. "Kagome, listen. You know as well as I do that Naraku put these lies in your head. I don't even know why your avoiding me! What's going on, Kagome?"

Growl. All she replied with was growling. Retched, low, deep, echoing growling.


	4. Chapter 4: UPDATE IMPORTANT READ

To those I couldn't answer to:

Babygirlzion: I couldn't PM you for some reason. But honestly, I'd have to say what's up with chapter one than chapter 2. Autocorrect changed Kilala to Kulaks. I am not proud of that. I called Kohaku Sota, and both chapters feel rushed to me since I was typing on my phone and it's always dying. (Curse iPhone battery life.) But what happened was Inuyasha had found Kagome by scent, but I don't want to reveal to much since there will be backstories.

_Inuyasha growled at her. It was menacing and deep, his eyes the same golden brown. Kagome had hoped they were red, signaling he didn't know what he was doing, but there was no mistaking it. "In... Inuyasha?" The dog-eared demon only jumped at the miko in response, his claws tearing at her fragile skin. _Tetseiga where was the Tetseiga? _Kagome thought desperately. She needed it, it was her ticket to NOT DIE! Glancing around while the inuyoukai approached- slowly, albeit- she spotted it. It was far away, but, if she ran, she just might make it. That's when it dawned on Kagome. _He's... He's playing with me? No wonder Inuyasha hasn't pounced! I need to get the sword!

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Kagome ran towards the inuyoukai, claws and teeth bared. Inuyasha responded by dodging her potentially fatal blow. "Wench listen to me!" He grunted as acid nearly obliterated him. Inuyasha growled as all the blood rushed to his... Yeah. _This can_ not _be happening, not here, not now!_ He thought. The familiar tent in his pants was causing real friction, laboring his movements and causing pain to shoot through him. It ached and throbbed and he NEEDED to relieve himself.

Right. Now.

_Inubaka's getting tired._ Kagome smirked. _I can finish him off with my bow!_ Retransforming into a human, the milo jumped out into the night, forcing Inuyasha to follow.

The red-clad man's demon instincts were returning. _Have sex with her..._ It hissed. No. Inuyasha mentally replied. I would do nothing to hurt her. _Oh, come on! You can smell her arousal from here. _It was true. He'd made up his mind- or at least the demon part. Inuyasha would just have to find a willing girl. Kagome had stopped, he saw, and was aiming her bow at him. Inuyasha hastily dodged the light streaked arrow and jumped to her, knocking the blasted bow and arrow out of her hands and hugging her close.

Heat rushed to the girl's face when she felt the prodding at her special area. Ignoring it, she tried to resist the urge to pull close into the inu's arms, smelling of man (which was rather nice) and earth. It was a nice combination for him, and, Kagome's will tell apart and she melted into his arms. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her face scrunched up into a crying emotion. "Oh Inuyasha. I missed you and I-I... I just can't. You lost my trust and broke my heart. Inuyasha..." she hugged him tightly, her brown orbs darkening in color.

Inuyasha couldn't take it. He pulled her chin up and kissed her, licking the salt away from her lips. She gasped and Inuyasha took that opportunity to plunge his tounge deep into her mouth, both tongues battling for dominance. Being a demon now, it was a tough fight and Inuyasha won. His hands wandered lower, lower, until it found her skirt. He reached a hand in, and Kagome pulled away. "Inuyasha. Don't. I still don't know if... If I can trust you enough."

"You say that, yet, you kiss me? Make up your mind, you stupid wench." heat flooded his face and he turned and pouted childishly as not to be seen blushing.

**Sorry for the (surprisingly) short chapter. My phone is beig a craphead and it's getting Frustrating. I don't have any fans yet and my phone also likes to correct Frustrating to that for some strange reason. Frustrating, isn't it?**


End file.
